


SF_76 俺×鐡

by Appetizing_Tiger



Category: S - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appetizing_Tiger/pseuds/Appetizing_Tiger





	SF_76 俺×鐡

Sexual Fantasy_76 俺×鐵 

※ 被撿回來的智障鐡（我喜）  
※ gang rape設定有（沒寫）  
※ 真是好溫情的一篇（大噓）

※ 編號76，生日快樂（真心）  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

“糖糖……”  
正在看書的男人剛翻過一頁書，就感到腿上壓上了一些重量。男人沒有低頭，依然專注地看著眼前的厚書，只是左手自然而然地撫上了膝頭上靠著的人的頭髮。像是對小動物一樣，男人慢慢順著那有些花白的頭髮，時而又繞到臉頰和下巴輕輕撓著。靠著膝頭的人似乎也享受這愛撫，貪戀地蹭著男人的掌心。  
又翻過了三四十頁，靠著的人似乎有些忍不住了，張嘴咬著男人的手指，悶哼著搖晃著腦袋想要引起對方的注意。  
“嗚……嗚嗚！糖糖！鐵鐵要糖糖！”  
男人嘆了口氣，放下了手中的書，轉頭看著像是小狗一樣討食的周鐵。  
“張嘴……啊——”周鐵聽話地有些誇張地張大了嘴巴。  
掂著周鐵的下巴，男人凑近了，仔細地查看口腔内壁和舌頭。  
之前燙傷的地方看起來愈合得還不錯，再養個兩三天估計就好了。男人點點頭，示意周鐵可以閉上了。從一邊的糖罐裏拿出一根芒果味棒棒糖，男人剝開了糖紙，塞進周鐵嘴裏。期待已久的周鐵隨即露出了大大的甜笑，叼著棒棒糖，舒服地趴靠在男人的腿上，專心致志地舔著嘴裏的美味。  
輕撓著周鐵脖頸，男人看了看專注舔糖果的周鐵，又轉頭看向窗外，回憶起了前陣子剛把他撿回來的時候。  
身形乾瘦的周鐵蜷縮在活動房的陰影裏，凹陷的臉頰，乾裂蛻皮的嘴唇，花白的頭髮粘成了結塊。渾身上下不是新傷就是舊疤，青青紫紫的，完好的地方幾乎沒有。被撕破的背心像破布條一樣挂在身上，下身赤裸。揉成一團的褲子被丟棄在一邊，還散落著一地的糖紙和小棍子。  
男人翻過周鐵的肩頭，仔細查看后才發現情況比他想得還要糟糕許多。嘴裏被塞了烟頭，從微張的唇間看到舌頭似乎也被燙傷了。左邊的乳頭被一根生鏽了的鋼針穿過，破口的地方似乎才剛結痂不久。右邊的乳頭似乎被烟頭燙傷過幾次，新結痂的地方還被人狠心撕去了一塊，還未長好的新肉，新鮮的破口，看著嫩紅，卻讓人感到疼。陰莖根部被麻繩捆著，陰囊有些紅脹，尿道裏還插著一根被舔得剩下半塊的棒棒糖。男人擡起了周鐵佈滿青紫的腿，肛門裏也被插著異物。玻璃酒瓶有一半插進肛門裏，瓶裏剩下的一點酒，隨著周鐵時不時的抽搐而晃動著。  
不知爲什麽工地活動房后會有這般場景，男人當時也沒多想，就把周鐵先抱了回來。之後才慢慢打聽到關於周鐵的一些事。  
早年喪妻，中年喪子，孤苦伶仃。某日捆鋼筋時從五樓高的地方跌下，好在幾層防護網和樓下的沙堆提供了些緩衝，雖然骨折了幾處，但總算撿回一條命。只是這命，又殘破了些。  
他摔壞了腦袋。  
包工頭也頭疼了。他和周鐵算是老鄉，之前算是照顧他，給口飯吃。但好歹之前還能幹點活，現在這樣子也不知能幹什麽。扔在路邊又於心不忍，留在工地又多個閑人。不知是從何時起，也不知是誰起的頭，智力退化如幼兒般的周鐵成了工地上工人的泄欲對象。人縂有七情六欲，大多人也逃不過生理這一關，對常年在外打工妻子不在身邊的人來説更是如此。比起花錢嫖妓，不如將欲望發泄在已經不懂得反抗的周鐵身上。免費，方便……何樂而不爲呢？  
人啊，要“惡”起來，便不知止境了。  
“呸呸呸……辣辣……苦苦！”  
被周鐵喚回了注意力，男人轉回頭。不知什麽時候，周鐵悄悄把桌上的酒盞捧在手心，舔著酒盞裏的酒。他笑了笑，拿回酒盞，將剩下的清酒一飲而盡。  
“小孩子不能喝酒噢。”男人輕輕刮了下周鐵鼻尖。  
周鐵不知道“酒”是什麽，他看男人喝掉“辣辣苦苦的水”卻面不改色，歪著小腦瓜，努力想了一會兒，突然露出恍然大悟的表情。  
“藥藥！”  
基本只會發叠音的周鐵，雖然外表已經是個白髮的老男人了，但在男人看來倒沒有覺得不相襯。他摸了摸周鐵腦袋，也沒再解釋。  
“喏！糖糖……甜甜的！”周鐵抓著舔了一半的棒棒糖，舉到男人眼前，蹭著對方嘴唇，“藥藥，苦苦的！糖糖，甜甜的！”  
“……因爲‘藥’苦，想給我甜甜嘴嗎？”男人有些吃驚，看著一臉認真的周鐵。  
“甜甜的！”似乎怕男人不明白自己的意思，周鐵很努力地强調著，想把棒棒糖放進對方嘴裏。  
“嗯……‘甜’的啊……”男人包住了周鐵握著糖果的手，另一隻手抓著周鐵下巴，俯身凑近，吻上了周鐵的雙唇。  
舌尖撬開了周鐵沒有防備的唇瓣，溫柔又霸道地勾起周鐵舌頭吸吮著。清酒些微的苦澀感，糖果濃鬱的香甜味。甜掃不去苦，苦也蓋不住甜。周鐵剛開始被吻得有些不知所措，但很快便適應了這席捲來的情欲。  
唾液順著嘴角，沿著下巴，滴落到地上。周鐵沉醉在這甜苦的親吻裏，手中的棒棒糖早已被扔到一邊。  
“要、要……棒棒……”被點燃欲望的周鐵眨巴著眼睛，可憐地看向男人，“粗粗……粗粗的棒棒……要……”  
“……要‘棒棒’來做什麽呢？”男人舔著周鐵嘴角的胡渣，忍著笑問道。  
“要、捅捅……熱熱的……舒、舒服的……”眼角開始汎紅，智力如幼童般的周鐵直白地訴求著自己的欲望。  
男人一路吻下，咬住周鐵上下滑動的喉結。  
撿回來不久他就知道了，周鐵成癮的不只有芒果味的棒棒糖，還有性交，和精液。  
解開繫帶，男人伸手探進甚平，捏了會兒周鐵已經硬挺的乳首，接著又伸進褲子，握住周鐵的陰莖搓揉著。  
周鐵扭動著身子，不滿足于男人手心一路點起的火苗。他掙脫開對方的手，凑近了，拉開男人的褲子拉鏈，掏出已經半硬挺的男根，毫不猶豫地塞進嘴裏。周鐵在“舔”這個動作上倒是特別靈活。像是在舔舐糖果一般，舌頭繞著龜頭一圈圈掃著，時而整根吞進，用深喉的擠壓感討好對方。  
男人靠在椅子上，張開腿享受著周鐵的服務。意外柔順的花白頭髮隨著頭部的擺動而晃動，認真口交的周鐵垂眼的睫毛，在這個角度看來長度也特別動人。男人撥開周鐵的額髮，輕拍著周鐵臉頰，示意他可以停了。  
周鐵慢慢吐出口中的陰莖，棍棒從深喉離開時還發出了一聲淫靡的輕響。依照對方的意思，他向後躺下，又主動地曲起雙腿，雙手伸向自己屁股，努力地向兩邊掰開。  
擡眼期待地看向對方，還未來得及出聲哀求，後穴便被一下捅開到底。被擠壓出的呻吟還沒來得及泄出，就被對方的唇覆上堵在了喉閒。欲望在體内攢動，周鐵難耐地扭動著身子，尋求著更舒服的摩擦。  
肉刃時深時淺地肆意刮蹭著腸道内壁，舌頭也肆虐周鐵的口腔。男人將周鐵的情欲包覆在身下，攪動著，卻又壞心眼地堵著铃口不讓它發泄。  
“嗚……嗚嗚……”周鐵被堵著嘴，但還是努力悶哼著，“白白……燙燙……要……”  
扭動著屁股，周鐵“心機”地夾緊了屁股，想要快點從對方身上討到自己想要的。男人看穿了周鐵心裏的小算盤，抽身出來，換成了手指。  
“嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚……”不滿的周鐵情緒變得更快了，用力抓著對方手臂，像是討不到糖的孩子，“……壞壞……！”  
手指撐開穴口，男人再次埋入周鐵體内。  
嗅著周鐵頸窩閒沐浴露殘留的奶香，身下律動著，像琴弓般拉開周鐵這具音色曖昧的樂器，奏響情欲的樂曲。  
男人心想，自己大概也同那些“惡”一般了，沒了止境。  
但……那又如何呢？  
他輕笑了一聲，又低頭吻住了周鐵唇瓣，繼續吸吮著口裏的蜜汁。


End file.
